Rikku the sphere hunter
by Freakyckik
Summary: It all started with a dream.I'd be chasing after pyreflies then when i get close to catching one I wake up and feel as though I lost somethingor someone. This is the start of my story...I am going to find answers no matter what it takes.sucky sum. R
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Intro/the dream

Everything was dark except for the light the pryeflies were giving off as they swarmed around me. What did they want from me? I wondered as one of them brushed against my skin before the whole swarm started floating away. "Hey wait!" I exclaimed, chasing after them. They were fast little bugers I had to admit as I continued following them. I finally got close to catching one, but then everything went dark. I had woken up from a dream yet again with tears forming in my eyes. I sighed, wiping my eyes. Why did I always wake up from that dream and feel so empty afterwards? Was there something missing?

I got up and stretched before heading downstairs.

"Why ish mish Rikku up so early, yesh?" Barkeep questioned, tilting his head to one side as I sat down.

"Bad dream," I shrugged. Barkeep nodding, turning to start my breakfast that he makes me every morning. "Thanks Barkeep," I said, resting my head on the counter.

"Your up early."

I lifted my head to see a silver haired woman standing before me. "Paine!"

I jumped up and started running towards her full speed.

"OH DEAR YEVON!" Paine exclaimed, her red eyes becoming wide. She turned to run, but it was to late for I had leapt at her and now we were on the ground.

"I missed you!" I said, squeezing her.

"I missed you too...Now get off!" Paine said, pushing me off her.

"He-he sorry," I giggled as we got to our feet. "So how did the mission in Bevelle go?"

"It was tiring, but a success," Paine said, taking a seat. Baralai requested Paine's help with an outbreak in the underground. Why I wasn't invited I have no clue...maybe they wanted to be alone?

"Ah...anything happen between you two?" I questioned, nudging her. Paine's pale skin turned a bright pink.

"If anything had happened, which it didn't, it would be none of your business," she said, folding her arms. I just waved my hand in the strange gesture that I always seem to do when I don't believe something. "Hey Barkeep, can I get something to drink?"

Barkeep nodding pouring Paine a glass of water. "Oh I saw Gippal yesterday," Paine said before taking a sip. My heart pounded against my chest.

"A-and?" I stuttered. Paine eyed me suspiciously before replying.

"He wants to give you something."

"That's it?" I said, feeling disappointed. "Well it gives me a reason to visit him."

I hadn't seen Gippal since Tidus and Yunie were reunited which has been months. Well I had talked to him over a commsphere on some nights, but its not the same as face to face.

"Why would you need a reason to visit?" Paine asked. I felt the blood rushing to my face.

"Um...well he's a busy guy, you know?" I replied, scratching my cheek. Barkeep handed me my food and I started to chow down.

"Whatever...," Paine said, rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her before returning to my meal. I finished and sprung to my feet. "Done!" I announced, before sprinting to the elevator.

"Wait Rikku!..." I heard Paine exclaim, but it was to late...I had ran into someone. I was about to apologize, but I was speechless to the person before me.

"Gip-Gippal!" I gapped.

"In the flesh," he said with a smirk.

"How-?"

"Paine invited me on the ship...I was talking to Brother and Buddy," Gippal said, rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head before wrapping my arms around him. It took him a moment before he put his arms on me to.

"I missed you,"I said, burying my head in his chest.

"I missed you too," Gippal chuckled, running his hand through my blond hair. I pulled away and looked at him, smiling.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Great...and you?" he asked, touching my face.

"Good if you don't count the strange dream I've been having," I said, gripping his hand. He tilted his head in thought.

"Recurring?" Gippal asked. I nodded. "What's it about?"

"I'd be surrounded by pryeflies and I would feel so secure, but then they float away and I go chasing after them, Right? And I always come so close to catching one, but before I do I always wake up and afterwards I feel like I lost something...or someone," I replied, shaking my head. "Its confusing!"

Gippal nodded, rubbing the back of his head in thought. "Do you think it means something?" I asked, closing in on his face.

"Maybe," Gippal said, taking a step back from me. I giggled at how red his face went. "Wanna find out?"

"Yes, but-,"I said, putting my fist on my heart. "Do you actually think there's something out there that can explain this."

Gippal shrugged. "We could try."

I nodded, grinning all the while. "Oh before I forget I have something for you," Gippal said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a sphere. I grasped in my hand and just stared at it. I hadn't been sphere hunting since Tidus came back. All I've been doing is helping my pops with some excavating in Bikanel and flying around with Brother and them(god they get annoying!). "Well are you gonna watch it or stare at it all day?" Gippal questioned, poking my forehead. I giggled, punching him affectionately.

"Have you watched it?" I questioned.

"Just watch it,"Gippal said softly. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat down and played the sphere back.

Moaning and shivering could be heard but all you saw was smoke and a blaze of fire. "C-Cid," a woman's voice came. The woman started to cough. "This may be silly, but I really hate you," the woman stated, chuckling softly. "That's a lie...I love you so much, you have no idea what you mean to me..."

There was more coughing. "...I'm sorry for not running away from the machina and leaving you all...but I couldn't let that machina hurt anyone else. I'm sorry. Tell Brother and Rikku I love them and I'll always be with them..."

Sniffling could be heard then the woman started humming a song that she used to sing to Rikku and Brother before putting them down to sleep. The sphere now showed the woman's face it wasn't to scared up just one crescent cut on each cheek and her face was a little black, but she was okay to look at. She stopped humming and smiled. "Take care of them...goodnight..." the woman's eyes closed and the sphere went black.

I had tears in my eyes. "Sudran...," I whispered, dropping the sphere. I held my knees against my chest closely.

"Rikku...," Gippal whispered softly, putting a comforting arm around me. "Ajanodrehkc kuehk du pa ugyo...bmayca,tuh'd lno ."

I drew in a quivering breath before falling into Gippal's lap. I don't know how long I cried or how long Gippal sat trying to comfort me, petting my hair and whispering comforting words, but eventually I stopped and decided I needed to get dressed and go to the Farplane which I thought I'd never visit to see someone I held dear. Not in a million years. This is the start of my story...I am going to find answers no matter what it takes.

_a/n what do you think? I hope the ending wasn't to lame...give me suggestions so I can edit it and make it better! I always wanted to start a story like this, but I couldn't come up with any ideas. R&R please. Oh and if you didn't know Sudran means "mother" and the line Gippal says at the end in al'bhed means Everything's going to be okay...please, don't cry. _


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Familiar Faces

I looked in the mirror to see how my mixture of old outfits turned out. I wore a orange vest that was trimmed to show off my belly and flesh out my breasts more and a pair of green short along with my usual loose belt. I had those two blue tail things that I used to wear on my back cut shorter and I had them attached to my shoulder bands. Along with my black fingerless gloves I wore gauntlets with a retractable blades on my wrists. It looked pretty good and it was more modest than my older outfits. _Ha everyone is gonna be amazed by this!_ I giggled before starting on my hair. I messed around with a few hairstyles before finally deciding on how I wanted my hair to be. The final hairstyle looked almost exactly like it had on the pilgrimage the only difference was that I wore a blue bandana that tied below the tail and I had three braids running down my back and two braids in the front that rested upon my shoulders. I looked pretty good I thought, putting on my shoes. I walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go up to the bridge.

"Hey!" I exclaimed letting my presence be known, as I walked out of the elevator. Everyone turned their attention towards me as I jumped over the railing instead of going down the stairs.

"That's different," Paine said, tilting her head.

"What?" I asked before realizing she was talking about my attire. "Oh this...do you hate it?"

Paine shook her head. "It looks great and your not showing off to much for once," she chuckled.

"Heyyy," I whined. Gippal placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You look great either way."

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. "Well, Brother, start the engines! Set our course to Guadosalm!"

Brother just stared at me.

"What now...?"

"Yuna wanted you to stop by," Buddy said. "We're at Besaid now."

"Oh," I said, looking at my feet. "Well um lets go then..."

I headed out of the Celsius with everyone else trailing behind me. The first thing I saw on the island was Tidus, Wakka, and the Aurochs practicing blitzball.

"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed, waving frantically.

"Ah Tidus watch out!" I exclaimed, as a blitzball was flying towards him. He looked over, but he was to slow to react. He fell over from the impact. I giggled, kneeling down beside him.

"You alright?" I asked, poking his head. He sat up, nodding. He smiled at me bashfully as he rubbed the back of his blond hair. I smiled, he was still so cute.

"Geeze look at you," he said, standing up.

"Hm?" I questioned, bouncing up to my feet.

"You've grown," he said, grinning. I giggled.

"And you haven't changed a bit...still seventeen?" I chuckled, nudging him in the side. He nodded. "Well that's okay, Yuna's finally acting like a teenager," I giggled, doing my silly little hand motions.

"Well you may have grown up, but your still that fifteen year old girl that I love," Tidus laughed. I blushed.

"Fryd yna oui cyoehk?" I questioned, pushing him. He just laughed.

"The only difference is your more whiney and hyper," he teased. I sighed.

"Meanie," I mumbled. Tidus got hit in the head again by a blitzball.

"Hey!! Stop hogging the blond to yourself!" Wakka exclaimed. I turned to see Wakka smiling at us.

"Hey daddy," I waved as I started approaching the red head. He put his arms around me and gave me a big squeeze. I had to catch my breath after he had put me down.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Great as always," I said, playfully punching his shoulder. He smiled then turned to the Aurochs.

"Take a break, ya?" Wakka suggested to the players then turned back to us. "Well come on Yuna and Lu are waiting for ya."

He and the rest of them raced off leaving me, Gippal, and Paine alone. Paine and Gippal started walking while I just stood there watching them. Gippal stopped apparently realizing that I was missing. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked. I nodded, putting on smile before running past him and Paine to catch up with Wakka and Tidus.

"How's things with little Vidina?" I asked Wakka. Wakka just smiled and I giggled. "I guess everything's good," I smiled. We arrived in Besaid where Lulu, Vidina, and Yuna resided. They were sitting in the center of the village where they usually had bonfires and stuff.

"Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"Hey Yuna," I said as she hugged me. After a few moments she finally let go and examined me. She smiled at me then asked me how I've been.

"I've been alright," I said, smiling artificially. I looked at her. Her hair had grown longer and was starting to stretch down her back. "God your hair grows fast..."

"Like it?" Yuna said, flipping it before taking a seat next to Lulu. I nodded sitting down then I turned to the black mage that was rocking Vidina.

"Hey Lulu," I said almost in a whisper. Lulu looked at me with her crimson eyes like giving me a silent hi. I examined the black mage and gapped at her. She actually had her hair down, I never realized it was that long and it had a gentle curl to it, she looked really pretty. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of black pants. "Well you look nice," I complemented. "At least your dressing somewhat lighter."

"And what's that supposed to mean," she said, giving me a cold stare. I jumped and waved my hands frantically.

"Nothing nothing! I'm just surprised your not all black and your make up is much lighter to," I said, getting close her face. "You look really nice, Lulu."

Lulu just smiled as I sat back down.

"Hey!" Wakka exclaimed as he walked up. He took a seat next to Lulu and put a arm around her. I smiled. Gosh how did those to come to be I mean god she was such a bitch to Wakka, but then again she was trying to let the feelings for Chappu go.

Soon everyone else arrived and I just watched them all socialize as I remained silent. I smiled like I always did...for everyone else. Gippal grasped my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He looked at me seriously.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your being quiet," he said being oblivious. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "Everything..."I mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gippal asked, resting his head on mine. I shook my head and sat up to look at him.

"Why are you so good to me?" I asked, taking both of his hands in mine. He just smiled resting his forehead against mine.

"Because your Cid's little girl," he whispered. I glared at him, but my expression softened when he said. "And because I love you."

"Gippal," I was at a lose for words. He just smiled as he got to his feet.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he announced in almost a whisper. I felt tears forming behind my eyes but I wouldn't allow myself to cry as I watched him walk away. I loved Gippal, I've known him my whole life. He brings me comfort when I need it most he was there when Tidus and Auron were gone and I just needed a shoulder to cry on. He knows me so well and he has always been there its just...

I sighed looking back at the group. Paine tilted her head as if asking what the hell just happened?

I just shook my head then faked a smile symbolizing that everything was fine. Paine just rolled her eyes at me as she went back into her conversation with Yuna. I looked at Tidus's and he smiled before coming over to me. He asked me if we could talk, how could I refuse so I followed him to the back of the temple. I leaned against the wall asking what was going on and he just shook his head.

"Rikku...,"he whispered, gripping my shoulders. I bit my lip wondering what he was about to say. His mouth moved, but no words were coming.

"If your not gonna say anything then why'd you bring me back here?" I asked, looking away from him. He cupped my face making me look at him.

"I want you to know something," he started, caressing my face. Instead of saying something his lips touched mine. Something I know I longed for the longest time. We both pulled away breathless.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't of have...it isn't right,"he stuttered, dropping his hands down to his sides. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "I'm sorry..."

"E Muja oui," I whispered, nodding. I held my hand against my heart, hoping it would stop beating so fast.

"What?" Tidus questioned. I took a deep breath preparing myself to spill out my feelings.

"I love you, Tidus, but I love Yunie to. I love how happy you two are and it makes me happy, but I suppose it hurts a little...that's probably why I've been avoiding her lately," the tears finally escaped my eyes as I said these words, each one hitting the concrete. He sighed resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Rikku," he cleared his throat. "Thank you."

He kissed my forehead before leaving me there to get lost in my thoughts. So mystery solved...I loved Tidus and that's why I had become so distant from my cousin and why I haven't talked to her since he came back. I wiped my eyes then went back to the group. Gippal still wasn't back and when I needed him most...

Instead of sitting where I was I squeezed in between Paine and Yuna.

"Yunie...,"I said, grabbing her hands. She opened her mouth to says something, but I was determined to finish. "I'm sorry," I apologized, pulling her into a tight embrace. She returned the embrace without saying a word.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and were finally on our way to the farplane that I was dreading yet willing to go. I looked over at Gippal who was sitting on some boxes by Shrina's computer.

"I kinda miss that kid," I said, resting my hand on the seat.

"Sorry," was his only reply.

"Gip..."

I wiggled my way in between his legs and rested my hands on his knees. "Look at me...Please," I begged, grabbing his chin to make him look at me. He just shook his head.

"Don't worry about me...I just need to be alone, Okay?" he said meeting my eyes. I closed my eyes as I backed away from him. I turned and walked over to my station.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Brother. Brother just glared at me and Buddy replied. "We should be there in a few."

I sighed, leaning my head back against my seat...waiting.

"You sure you don't want any of us to go with you?"

I shook my head. "Unless Brother wants to see sudran..."

Brother shook his head. I nodded as I walked out of the ship to guadosalm. My heart raced as I got closer and closer to the Farplane. I stopped at the barrier, looking back. Myself and Auron had our first actual conversation on those steps. I couldn't help but smile. I chuckled before turning my attention back to the barrier. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I went through. I reopened them to see the beauty before me. This place was amazing from the waterfalls down to all the flowers. _Mom must love it here..._

I walked over to a corner and concentrated on the thoughts of my mother thus making her appear.

"Sudran," I gapped up at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was short and layered much like Yunie's was when we were on our quest to find answers about Tidus and her eyes were like swirling emeralds like mine. "You look great, you know?" I said, smiling at her.

"Sorry for not coming here sooner to see you...I mean I haven't seen you since was itty bitty," I said, making my little hand motions. "I'm glad to actually see what you look like..."

This was like speaking to a wall, but I continued cause it made me feel better. I talked to her about everything that has happened in my life even though she might of been watching me all along. "E muja oui, sudran," I smiled. Without thinking I stood on the edge of the platform and reached out to touch her. I finally was there, but I just went right through her and lost my balance and fell forward into the valley below...

_A/n well yeah I finally updated I'll try to update every week now...so what'd you think? _


End file.
